A great deal of interest and resources are being directed to the development of wind as a clean energy resource. At the utility level, the wind is being harnessed through the use of large wind turbines. These turbine structures are not only large, but they are very heavy. Further, by the very nature of the location and deployment of these wind turbines, the wind turbine structures are subject to significant environmental extremes including, for instance, weather conditions such as high winds and changing wind directions. This is all important information that must be factored and considered by the wind turbine manufacturers. The high winds and changing winds can create huge stresses on the turbine structure itself, especially the rotation of the main turbine shaft. If the turbine blades cannot be rotated without significant vibration, then heat may build-up within the system. There can be shaft failures or other failures within the turbine system.
Numerous bearing systems have been engineered to try to address these requirements of large wind turbines. Exotic metals and lubricants have been created to try to stand up to the environmental stresses that are imposed on large wind turbine systems. However, not all of the current technology has been successful or, alternatively, enjoyed the longevity that is desired by the wind turbine manufacturers.